Coincés avec des pensées
by Miss Lya
Summary: Petits sous-entendus entre deux hommes coincés dans une mine. Fanfic enfin finie ;D
1. Chapter 1

Coincés avec des pensées

Auteur : Lya

Rating : K

Genre : Humour et romance

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas " Ils sortent tous de la tête d'Hiromu Arakawa =P

Merci à ma bêta-readeuse secrète xP

Synopsis : Petits sous-entendus entre deux hommes coincés dans une mine ? =P

* * *

Chapitre 1

Ca ne pouvait être possible ! Roy n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Le jeune colonel n'en revenait vraiment pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans une telle position au moment où il avait accepté cette satanée mission ! Il se tourna vers Havoc avec un regard à effrayer un mort.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

Havoc ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Après tout, les évènements parlaient d'eux même, non ?

- Ben ... Je dirais qu'on est coincés ...

Cette réplique un peu pitoyable résumait assez bien la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux hommes. Ils étaient bel et bien coincés. Coincés dans cette fichue mine abandonnée où l'on avait cru apercevoir des gens malfamés. Tout ça à cause d'un ordre que Mustang avait lancé sans réfléchir ... Ce qui arrivait assez souvent en fait ...

Après tout, "Laissez tomber" pouvait avoir deux sens, non ? Le premier étant celui que le colonel voulait lui donnez c'est-à-dire "On abandonne les recherches parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici." Tandis que le deuxième était celui compris par les troupes chargées de reboucher l'entrée et qui était "Laissez tomber les rochers, on rebouche tout."

Sur le coup, Havoc avait trouvé le moment vraiment hilarant mais il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas exploser de rire. Surtout pas en voyant le regard de tueur de son colonel. Toutefois, il ne put retenir un petit sourire monter aux commissures de ses lèvres. Et puis, Roy Mustang avait l'air encore plus attirant lorsqu'il se fâchait contre ses propres bêtises.

* * *

J'attends vos reviews pour ma première fic =P

La suite arrive bientôt ^^

Edit : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir parce que je stressais à mort en la postant x)

Mais je vous conseille de ne pas vous attendre à quelque chose de vraiment yaoï parce que la fic va rester plus ou moins un amour à sens unique =$


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! =P

* * *

Chapitre 2

Jean, toujours en pleine contemplation de son colonel, fut sortit de sa rêverie par un coup de pied rageur de celui-ci contre un pauvre caillou qui n'avait rien demandé. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place et ne pas montrer à celui qu'il aimait ses vrais sentiments. Car, bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant plusieurs années, Jean n'avait jamais osé parler à son colonel de ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ce n'était pas spécialement parce qu'il avait peur d'être regardé de travers après mais plutôt parce qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté à l'annonce du sens unique de ses sentiments.

- Havoc, arrêtez de rêvasser et aidez-moi à contacter ces idiots en haut.

Jean poussa un soupir. A quoi bon essayer de les contacter ? La mission ne semblant pas être dangereuse, ils n'avaient pas pris de quoi communiquer à distance. Il sortit donc un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en pris une afin de se détendre un peu. Roy, ayant remarqué ce que faisait son subordonné, le fusilla du regard. Jean rangea donc docilement son paquet. On dirait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas fumer avant d'être sortit de cet endroit.

La logique humaine d'un fumeur invétéré aurait donc voulu trouver une sortie le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, Havoc pensait différemment. Être coincé avec la personne qu'on apprécie le plus au monde dans un endroit où il n'y a rien que nous et cette fameuse personne était loin d'être désagréable. En plus, Roy commençait doucement à se calmer et son visage reprit cet air assez sérieux qu'on lui connaissait puis, un petit sourire ironique vint doucement se dessiner sur sa bouche. Jean, lui, sourit bêtement. Il était heureux de chaque moment passés en exclusivité avec son colonel. Surtout lorsque celui-ci arrivait à rire de ses propres bêtises.

- Vous voyez colonel, c'est beaucoup mieux quand tout le monde est calme, non ?

Roy soupira et annonça, pas vraiment persuadé :

- En effet, c'est mieux ... De toute façon, tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est d'attendre qu'ils nous sortent d'ici.

Le colonel s'assit contre une des parois de la mine et regarda Jean. Il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire et le jeune colonel ne comprenait pas ce qui donnait cet air niais à son subordonné. En fait, il avait l'impression qu'il était constamment en train de sourire. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était peut-être la présence de Riza qui le rendait joyeux. C'est vrai quoi ! Comment résister aux charmes d'une si belle jeune femme ? Mais vu qu'elle n'était pas présente en cet instant présent, Mustang se dit que ça devait probablement être une sorte de tic nerveux. Un peu comme sa manie de fumer cigarette sur cigarette. Cependant, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Dîtes-moi Havoc, pourquoi vous souriez constamment ?

Jean fut pris de court par cette question. Il ne savait que répondre. Après tout, il ne pouvait quand même pas dire "Parce que je vous vois !" Il fallait donc vite qu'il trouve quelque chose à répondre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son supérieur.

- Euh ... Et bien, c'est parce que ... Parce que je suis heureux. Voilà !

Quelle réponse idiote ! Franchement, il aurait pu trouver un truc encore plus con que ça serait mieux passé. Jean, assez inquiet, guetta la réaction de son colonel. Celui-ci le fixait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui regarde une personne ayant lâché la plus grosse évidence du monde. Et c'était ça en quelque sorte. Jean pria alors pour un changement de sujet fortuit. Malheureusement pour le pauvre Havoc, Roy Mustang, n'ayant rien d'autres à faire que d'attendre les secours, avait décidé de savoir pourquoi il souriait aussi souvent.

- Quelle réponse intéressante Havoc. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus débile encore ?

Havoc se sentait vraiment débile. Il aurait voulu tout lui avouer à propos de ses sentiments. En fait, il le voulait depuis longtemps mais il était effrayé à l'idée que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés par son colonel. Puis, une petite idée germa alors dans son esprit. Il pouvait lui en parler sans vraiment le faire !

- Ben, pour vous dire la vérité, j'aime quelqu'un

Jean poussa un grand soupir intérieur. Il venait de trouver une réponse voulant tout et rien dire à la fois. Restait à savoir si son colonel allait accepter cette excuse. Mais le moment de doute fut vite passé lorsque Roy s'exclama :

- C'était donc ça ! J'étais persuadé que vous aimiez quelqu'un ! Dîtes-moi donc de qui il s'agit.

Jean, redoutant cette question, avait déjà pensé à une réplique.

- Et bien, je ne peux pas vous dire son nom mais cette personne est proche de vous.

- Proche de moi ? Il s'agit du lieutenant Hawkeye ?

- Non, non ! Pas du tout. Quelqu'un d'encore plus proche

Roy était un peut perdu. Quelqu'un plus proche de lui que Riza ? La seule et unique solution qui s'offrait au cerveau du colonel était lui-même mais ça ne pouvait être possible. Peut-être quelqu'un qu'il voyait assez souvent ? C'est alors qu'un nom parvint dans l'esprit du colonel. Le nom d'une personne à qui il devait beaucoup. Mais qu'Havoc soit amoureux de cette personne semblait des plus improbables. À moins que ...

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'il s'agit d'Hugues ?

- Non !

Roy fut soulagé de cette réponse. Pas qu'il était contre les couples d'hommes mais plutôt parce que ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne personne pour Havoc.

- Ca me rassure, Havoc. Même s'il est très gentil, il n'est pas fait pour vous. Il ne vous mériterait pas.

Jean fut touché par ces paroles. Il n'aurait pas cru que son colonel puisse s'intéresser autant aux compagnes (ou compagnons) de son fidèle subordonné.

Roy Mustang, quant à lui, était toujours plongé dans ses recherches et passait en revue toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu croiser au cours de son existence qui auraient pu sortir avec Havoc. Cependant, plus il cherchait et plus le choix retombait sur lui-même. Exaspéré, il lâcha alors :

- Je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit. La seule personne qui me vient en tête est moi-même.

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Roy partit dans un rire qui se voulait de bon cœur. Cependant, l'idée avait germé dans son esprit. Et cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment même s'il n'y avait jamais pensé.

Jean se sentit un peu forcé de suivre le rire de son colonel. Cependant, bien qu'il donnait l'impression de bien rigoler, au fond de lui-même il souffrait un peu. Son âme était torturée entre l'envie de sauter sur son colonel et tout lui avouer au risque de paraître débile ou bien de continuer à rire puis de retourner à la vie d'avant en conservant Roy Mustang comme son supérieur. Il allait se décider à agir mais fut coupé dans son élan par Roy qui commença à parler.

- Havoc, si c'est de moi qu'il s'agit ...

Cependant, le colonel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre et une vive lumière pénétra dans la mine. Les soldats dehors avaient fini par percer une entrée et, en quelques minutes, les deux hommes furent entourés de soldats. Un homme s'approcha alors de Mustang et annonça, l'air mi-désolé mi-amusé :

- Désolé colonel, on a mal compris votre ordre de tout à l'heure.

Jean fut assez déçu. Il ne saurait probablement jamais ce que son colonel voulait lui dire.

Roy se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la mine, invitant Havoc à en faire de même avec un geste de la main.

* * *

Et oui, je finis sur un petit moment de suspens xD

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Oula j'aurais jamais cru laisser cette fic de côté aussi longtemps =$

Je suis vraiment désolée.

Mais voici enfin le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire ! =D

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les deux hommes ne furent pas mécontents d'être enfin sortis de ce trou pour retrouver l'air frais de la nuit qui venait de tomber. Étant donné l'heure tardive et la fatigue accrue des deux hommes, des tentes furent mises à leur disposition pour qu'ils puissent se reposer, se changer et se débarbouiller un peu. En effet, rester plusieurs heures dans la mine les avait fait transpirer comme des bœufs et ils avaient un grand besoin de s'occuper un peu de leur hygiène.

Une fois dans la tente, Roy retira sa veste et la jeta sur une chaise près de l'entrée. Havoc l'avait suivi et resta immobile près de l'entrée. Roy lui tournait le dos, enlevant ce qui lui restait sur le dos pour pouvoir se mouiller le corps avec une éponge humide. Le second lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de détailler le torse musclé de son supérieur. Il attarda son regard sur chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à sa vue et ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas vers la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Cependant, il s'arrêta, secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il n'avait pas le droit de se rapprocher autant du colonel. Il devait juste rester à sa place et attendre tranquillement qu'ils soient de retour à Centrale pour pouvoir continuer à vivre comme il l'avait fait avant. Jean ne put retenir un soupir de déception. Oui, tout redeviendrait comme avant et il devrait de nouveau rester aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait sans pouvoir le toucher.

Se décidant à ne pas tomber dans le mélodrame, Havoc commença également à se débarbouiller. Une fois qu'il fut propre, il enfila de nouveaux vêtements, n'oubliant pas de changer ses cigarettes et son briquet de pantalon. Son regard fut attiré par le colonel qui venait de s'asseoir sur un des deux lits mis à leur disposition pour la nuit. Jean le fixa longuement, se souvenant de la phrase que son supérieur avait essayé de dire quand ils étaient dans la mine, juste avant qu'ils soient secourus. Depuis tout à l'heure, cette phrase hantait le militaire. Elle était restée en suspend dans son esprit qui ignorait toujours ce qu'avait essayé de dire le colonel. Mais bon, les choses étaient peut-être mieux ainsi, non ? Après tout, le second lieutenant était persuadé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Mais quand même ... Peut-être le colonel Mustang avait-il deviné qui était cette fameuse personne qui monopolisait toutes ses pensées ? Peut-être qu'il allait lui dire d'arrêter de s'approcher de lui ? Peut-être qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'il n'avait définitivement aucune chance ? Peut-être que ... Havoc sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Au final, il était préférable qu'il ne sache rien. C'était surement mieux ainsi et leur relation ne changerait pas. Elle ne changerait jamais.

Roy aperçu l'air mélancolique de son subordonné et soupira. Après tout, peut-être avait-il vu juste à son sujet ? Peut-être qu'Havoc s'intéressait vraiment à lui ? A moins que ça ne soit juste son imagination qui lui joue des tours ? Le colonel s'allongea sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Roy fixait à présent le plafond, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait failli dire dans la mine avant d'être interrompu. Devait-il à nouveau essayer de lui dire ? Pourtant il savait que la réaction d'Havoc ne serait peut-être pas celle que le colonel espérait. Leurs sentiments étaient-ils vraiment les mêmes ? Se voyaient-ils tous les deux comme des amis ou bien comme un possible ... couple ? Roy laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi comprendre les sentiments des autres était-il si dur ? D'ailleurs, il avait même du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments. C'est vrai ça, il pensait aimer uniquement les femmes mais, au moment où l'idée qu'Havoc sortent avec Hugues lui avait traversé l'esprit, un petit sentiment fugace lui avait transpercé le cœur. Ce sentiment, ça faisait longtemps que Roy ne l'avait pas ressenti ... La jalousie.

Roy rouvrit les yeux, fixant de nouveau le plafond de la tente qui bougeait au rythme du vent extérieur. La jalousie ? C'est ce qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on a l'impression que la personne qu'on aimait va nous être enlevée. Mais aimait-il vraiment Havoc ? Il le voyait comme un très bon ami et un subordonné obéissant mais y avait-il plus que cela ? Roy laissa de nouveau échapper un soupir. Ces pensées commençaient à le rendre totalement fou. Si ça continuait comme ça, il finirait définitivement par se perdre dans les méandres de ses sentiments. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se redressa et se tourna vers Havoc, resté immobile à quelques pas des deux lits. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça et surtout, il ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute lui non plus. Il se leva du lit, arrachant un grincement au sommier en métal. Le colonel Mustang se mit ensuite en marche vers Havoc, l'air déterminé. Il fallait régler les choses maintenant.

Jean, voyant son supérieur se rapprocher devint plus alerte et chassa les pensées négatives de son esprit. Il se força alors à prendre un sourire qu'il voulait chaleureux et s'apprêta à demander au colonel quelque chose qui changerait le sujet et ramènerait un peu de bonne humeur. Il chercha après une phrase type du genre de : « Alors Colonel Mustang, je vais devoir indiquer quoi dans mon rapport ? ». Mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, voyant l'air sérieux de son supérieur. Son sourire trop forcé s'effaça de son visage et ses traits se raidirent sans que Jean s'en rende compte. Il le sentait, le colonel allait lui dire d'abandonner et tout serait fini.

Roy, maintenant à la hauteur d'Havoc, regarda son visage et y vit des traits durcis. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien le faire réagir comme ça ? La peur ? La tristesse ? Peu importe ce que c'était, Roy s'était juré de ne pas s'arrêter en chemin. Il annonça alors d'une voix basse :

- Havoc ... Est-ce que je suis celui que vous aimez ?

Jean se raidit encore plus, son corps parlant plus pour lui. Il détourna le regard, cherchant à fuir l'homme devant lui des yeux. Il sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux, redoutant ce que son colonel allait dire après ça. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à prendre la parole en voyant la réaction d'Havoc.

- Havoc, je suis bien conscient de vos sentiments à mon égard mais ...

Et voilà, il allait l'annoncer. Jean retint sa respiration, tout son corps semblant attendre la fin de la phrase du colonel.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens pour vous. Je ne peux pas encore dire si c'est de l'amour ou pas. Donc, je vous demanderai d'attendre encore un peu pour avoir une réponse de ma part. Donc, pendant ce temps là, continuez de me suivre.

Jean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le refus catégorique qui le hantait depuis maintenant si longtemps avait été balayé par son colonel en une fraction de seconde. Il redressa la tête, apercevant le visage de son supérieur qui avait lui aussi détourné le regard, ne sachant surement pas où se mettre. Havoc releva la tête et sourit bêtement. Il était heureux que son supérieur se soit inquiété pour lui. Et puis, le colonel Mustang ne lui avait pas dit non. Donc même si c'était un tout petit espoir, c'était un espoir quand même. Jean parla alors, d'une voix calme et joyeuse.

- Pas de problème colonel. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

Roy releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son subordonné. Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Tant mieux Havoc. Et ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne compte pas vous faire attendre longtemps.

- J'espère bien Colonel ! Je sais pas trop combien de temps je pourrais m'empêcher de vous sauter dessus.

Sans préavis, Jean se sentit entraîné vers le bas par son colonel qui venait juste de l'agripper par le col. Mustang colla alors ses lèvres sur celle d'Havoc avant de les libérer peu de temps après. Le second lieutenant, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer essaya de former une phrase plus ou moins cohérente.

- Mais ... Euh ... Je ... Vous venez juste de ...

- C'est un avant-goût Havoc. C'est juste pour vous faire patienter calmement. Et pour éviter que vous ne me sautiez dessus sans prévenir.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à rire bruyamment, heureux que les choses ne soient plus aussi mélodramatiques qu'il y a quelques heures. Puis, un silence s'installa. Un silence léger et reposant. Un peu comme celui qu'on peut entendre certains matins en se levant alors que tout le monde dort et que personne n'ose bouger de peur de briser le calme qui s'était installé durant la nuit. Jean continuait de sourire bêtement, heureux de ce dénouement. Le silence fut maitre pendant encore quelques instants avant que Mustang ne prenne la parole pour dire une phrase digne du grand colonel qu'il était.

- Au fait Havoc, je vous interdis formellement de reparler de cet ordre bidon que j'ai donné tout à l'heure dans la mine !

Roy se tourna, empêchant ainsi son subordonné de lui répondre et partit se coucher dans le lit qu'il s'était attribué. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et demanda à Havoc d'éteindre la lumière.

Le sourire de Jean s'élargit. Il éteignit les lumières et sortit fumer une cigarette qu'il estimait avoir plus que mérité. Ce fut les yeux perdus dans le vague qu'il repensa à la rude journée qu'il venait de passer. Il soupira doucement. Décidément, ce colonel valait vraiment toutes les peines du monde !

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que moi, j'adore xP

Miss Jennifer : Quelle rapidité ! xD Et merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. =) Et pour te féliciter de ton attente, je t'offre en exclu mon prochain couple ... Roy et Havoc !  
Et oui, j'avoue, c'est un peu prévisible mais j'espère que l'histoire te plaira quant même. =P


End file.
